My Babysitters a Vampire the movie-Katie's story
by DancinCookie187
Summary: My Babysitter's A Vampire the movie home from her stay at her aunts house. She realises that unnatural things have been happening ever since she came back. She becomes a fledgling & finds out that she has a telekinetic ability. What will happen in the end?(sorry its so long, the whole story is in one chapter)


Katie- .

KATIE'S POV

I was wrapped up in my neon orange blanket watching Dusk with Jane while Ethan & Benny were getting some food. "I Love You," "I'm Not Human," "I Don't Care, Bite Me, I'm Begging You," Right at that moment I was hungry. "Jane I'm gonna get something to eat, do you want anything?" She shook her head, her eyes glued to the screen.

I got a bag of potato chips and saw that it hadn't been opened yet. I opened it right as soon as Ethan & Benny came in. A few chips fell on the floor & I felt embarrassed. "Geez Katie, making a mess over there?" Benny asked jokingly. "Shut up!" I said picking up the chips. "Look at all this," Ethan said, motioning to all the junk food Benny brought in. "Geez Benny, did you rob an icecream truck or something?" I asked. He ignored me.

"Tomorrow we officially join the highschool brotherhood. We are men." I burst into laughter at that. They ignored me. "We must rock the moment" he added. "We'll make it the Sunday to end all Sundays" Ethan said. I hopped up on the counter. "Can you guys get any more dorkier?" I asked jokingly. They both rolled their eyes."Depending on what you mean by 'more dorkier'," Benny said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I gotta go to the bathroom." I hopped off the counter to go to the bathroom.

I started playing with the lock on my necklace that held a pic of me, Ethan, Jane, Benny, & Rory when we were little. I sighed & looked at myself to notice that my hair was messy. I tried fixing it when I heard screaming, followed by mom. "ETHAN, KATIE!" she shouted. I rushed out the door. I tumbled all the way down to the front porch. I got up & dusted myself off. "Hey mom, your home early" Ethan said with an embarrassed look. "How was date night?" When I looked at Benny I noticed that they had been stuffing marshmallows in their mouths. I rolled my eyes at them.

At School

Me & Ethan were getting annoyed by Benny."A babysitter? For you? Classic!" Benny exclaimed. "Shut up!" I snapped. I zoned out of the conversation when Ethan started talking about 'Rep's'.

We stopped & watched as the drama club walked up to Principal Hicks who was right in front of us. I was still zoned out until Principal Hicks started repeating everything Jesse was saying. "Ahh, french toast" "French toast" "Good choice" "Good choice" When the drama club walked away, Jesse gave us an amused look. "Those drama kids, always making a scene" Principal Hicks said chuckling. "So, I'll see you guys at lunch?" I asked "Yeah, see you then" they replied.

At Lunch

I looked for Ethan & Benny, just in time to see Ethan fighting with Benny over Benny's goggles. I laughed & went over to meet up with them. By the time I got there, Ethan was starting to leave & had just spilt his lunch on a girls shirt. "Dork! Thank you so much!" "Wow Ethan!" I exclaimed.

I saw where the brunette had sat down & walked over there with my lunch. "Hey, sorry about your shirt, my brother was just getting annoyed by his friends, I'm sure he didn't mean to" I explained to her. "Oh, its okay!" She answered. "I'm Sarah" she said smiling. "I'm Katie" A blonde girl with glasses came up to us."Sarah, where have you been?! I've been texting you all morning-Oh, what happened to your shirt? She asked Sarah. "Don't ask." Sarah replied. The blonde noticed me. She tilted her head a little. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Katie." "I'm Erica!" She answered. Erica started talking about dusk & I zoned out.

I tried to see if I could hear any part of the boys' conversation. When Benny got up I rolled my eyes. He sat next to me & looked at Erica.

"Hey, are you by any chance babysitting the Morgan's tonight?" He asked her. I knew he was going to ask that. "Yeah, why? Do you know their kids?" "Yeah, one of them's my bud, sitting right over there" he pointed to Ethan who was hiding his face. "He's a bit shy. Oh, & one of them is Katie right here." He patted my back & I got up. I was going to hurt him."See you 'round!" He said hurrying to his table.

I managed to kick him in the shin before he got there. "Did you mess with Katie again?" I head Ethan ask. "Maybe..." Benny admitted. "You do know she was a black belt in Marshal Arts..." "I know..." as I made my way back to Sarah & Erica, I heard what Rory was saying. "Fans of Dusk are so lame." He said. "Hang on, I've gotta take care of something again..." I told them. I got to their table & punched Rory in the arm. "What was that for?!" He asked. "You know I'm a fan of Dusk!" I snapped.

I made my way back to Sarah & Erica's table again. "So Katie, tell us about yourself!" Erica said. "Well, I'm 17, I like video games, my favorite color is orange, I used to be a cheerleader, & I was a black belt in Marshal Arts." I said. "Whoa! Wait, you were?" She asked. "Yeah, I took it when I was living with my aunt for a while." "Oh" The lunch bell rang. "I guess I'll see you guys later!" I said, dumping my un-touched tray in the trash-can.

After School

I was trying to find Ethan & Benny. I saw them just in time to see Benny squirt juice all over Ethan. I couldn't help but laugh. Ethan glared at me. "Its not funny!" He said. "It kind of was..." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, looks like she's hooked up with Mr. Too Cool For School" Benny exclaimed, motioning to Sarah & Jesse. "Did someone mention my name?" I spun around to see Rory."RORY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" I shouted. "I KNOW! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" He shouted back. "Shhh, stop shouting, we're trying to hear them!" Benny said, motioning to Sarah & Jesse again. "Sorry!" We whispered at the same time. I giggled.

"I'll see you around? Dusk forever!" Erica was shouting to Sarah & putting her fist in the air. "I am sooo coming to your house tonight" Benny said. "Great, the more mathletes, the merrier." Ethan said, rolling his eyes. I nodded in agreement. "Can I come?" Rory asked. I was about to say yes, but Ethan & Benny said 'no' before I could make a sound.

A truck swooped around & I would've gotten hit if Rory hadn't pulled me back. "Watch out nerds!" Someone yelled from the truck. I got my fist ready & I was about to go get them. "Don't!" They all said at the same time. I stopped where I was & lowered my fist, trying to calm down.

Later That Night

I was sitting in my room listening to music. That's when I heard a loud noise hit the roof. I flinched at the noise & ran down the stairs. "Did you guys hear that? " I asked. "It sounds like part of a tree hit the house" dad said. I heard the doorbell ring & mom went to answer it.

"You must be Erica, the babysitter" mom said. I looked over mom's shoulder & saw Sarah. "Uh, no, Erica was sick, so she sent me, I'm Sarah. Can I come in, please?" "Of course, Jane, your babysitter's here!" Jane ran to meet her. "Hi, I'm Jane" Jane said, holding out her hand. "Hi" Sarah replied shaking her hand.

Ethan came down the stairs. "Uh, Earth to Ethan!" Mom said after a moment of silence. "Hello" Ethan said. "Hey" Sarah said. "Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?" Jane asked. "I'm a brutal dancer, I bet you would kick my butt every time!" Sarah replied. "Perfect! Your up first!" She said dragging Sarah to the living room.

"Oh, hang on a second honey, your bleeding" mom said to Sarah. "Oh, its nothing, I just tripped on the way here, it doesn't even hurt!" "I'll go get the bandages" Ethan said, going up the stairs. "Are you sure your okay?" Mom asked. "Yeah, just took a shorcut through the woods" Sarah reassured her pulling a leaf out of her hair. I groaned & layed down on the couch.

Mom started giving her instructions. Jane ran up to mom to kiss her goodnight. "Bye Katie!" She said, looking over to me. "Bye mom" I muttered loud enough that she could hear it. "Bye Ethan!" She called. "Yeah, bye!" Ethan shouted. I heard a lot of noise coming from his room & I wondered what the heck he was doing. "Have fun at the rodio or whatever" Sarah told them as she was being dragged into the kitchen by Jane.

I sat up on the couch. Ethan came down the stairs in a completely new oufit. I rolled my eyes. "I got the bandages" Ethan said. "And I found our secret stash of fudgesicles!" Jane said, running with the box. She ran into Ethan. Me & Sarah laughed. "I guess now we're even" Sarah said.

The doorbell rang again. Ethan got up to answer it. "No no no" Sarah said grabbing an umbrella. I gave her an confused look & Benny walked in talking about what he brought. He saw Sarah & popped a pair of fake vampire fangs in his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Can I use your bathroom?" Sarah asked. "Um, yeah, sure, its down that hall on the left" Ethan said pointing down the hall. I watched as she left & Jane followed her.

I blocked out the guys' conversation because I could hear Sarah talking in the bathroom. It sounded like she was talking to Erica, but I knew she was alone. I decided to check on her, so I got up & headed towards the bathroom.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door lightly. "Hey Sarah, you okay in there?" I asked calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine" She replied. "It sounds like she's crying, what did you say to her?" Jane asked Ethan. "I'm sure she's fine" Ethan said. "Just go watch Dusk or something, we'll talk to her, okay?" I told Jane in a calm voice. She nodded her head. "Fine" she mumbled, going in the living room.

Ethan watched her & opened the door. "Looking for something, or are you just an incredible perve?" She asked him. He struggled to find words & he came back to us with a scared look on his face. I ignored what Benny was saying until he saw Ethan's face.

"... okay dude, what's up?" He asked. "Its Sarah. She was standing in front of the mirror, but not in it!" He exclaimed confusedly. I tilted my head. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" I asked curiously, wondering if my brother was going crazy. He shook his head. "I wasn't just seeing things, I swear!" He replied. "Okay, how much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked. "This is serious guys, she's like a-"

"You guys don't really need a babysitter, do you?" Sarah asked, cutting Ethan off. "Depends on what you mean by need" Benny said smirking. I rolled my eyes and slapped him. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm. "No, our mom just likes humiliating us to make a point" Ethan replied glancing at me for a second so that she knew who 'us' was. "True story" I said, glancing back at Ethan, then at Sarah. "Okay, good, cause my friend Erica is in trouble & I might be able to save her on time." Sarah said in relief. I gave her a confused look. "I'll explain it to you later Katie, right now I have to try & save her" she replied. I nodded understandingly.

"I could come with you, you know, for protection" Ethan said hopefully. She dropped her phone & he picked it up for her. When their hands touched Ethan froze for a few seconds. "Trust me, you don't wanna go out tonight. Anyways, you need those muscles your own protection!" She exclaimed. She left & Ethan was still staring at the door.

He turned back to us. "Did you guys just see that?" He asked. I turned to Benny. "He's just seeing things" I said in a quiet voice. He chuckled slightly. "I just saw something, Sarah's not normal!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "You positive your not just seeing things?" I asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find out what she is." He said about to leave. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Benny asked. Jane walked in. "Yeah, what are you forgetting?" She asked.

"Thanks Grandma, your a life saver!" Benny exclaimed when his Grandma arrived. "Any time dear" she replied. "She smells funny!" Jane said pouting. "No she doesn't, she smells nice, like flowers" Ethan replied. I nodded in agreement & when she wasn't looking, me & Ethan looked at eachother grimmacing.

"So if the pizza isn't here in..." Benny paused to look at his watch. "21 minutes, don't pay a dime" He finished, I looked at him with a blank expression. "You ordered pizza?!" I asked. "Yeah, didn't you know that?" Benny asked confusedly. I shook my head. "No, sorry, I was trying to listen to Sarah" I admitted feeling a little guilty. All three of us headed out the door.

The boys kept babbling on about something & I groaned. "What's wrong Katie?" Ethan asked. "Nothing, but can't you guys talk about something..." I paused to looked for the right words. "Less geeky for once?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Sorry Katie, I don't think we can" Benny replied chuckling. I groaned again, but it was louder that time. I covered my ears. Benny shouted something making me roll my eyes. "I think we lost her..." Ethan said disappointedly. "Good!" I said starting to walk away.

We heard a noise coming from the alley. "Katie, wait! I think we found her again" Ethan shouted. I turned back groaning & caught up to them when they were in the alley. Benny was making a grossed out face. "What is it?" Ethan asked. "Give me that!" I said, grabbing the night vision thingy from Benny. Me & Ethan looked into it & I tensed. "Sarah?" I squeaked quietly.

She was holding a rat & she was... eating it. She looked over at us & hissed. I jumped back a little while the boys screamed. Me & Ethan started running while Benny just stood there screaming. Me & Ethan came back & dragged him with us. "I told you I wasn't just seeing things!" Ethan exclaimed when he caught his breath. I shrugged & continued running. "Ahhhhh! My babysitter's a vampire!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes & continued running.

Benny tumbled over a plant thingy & fell. I giggled & clapped. He gave me an annoyed look. "Katie, now is not the time, we need to get out of here before Sarah finds us & eats us!" Benny exclaimed getting faster each second. "Sorry!" I squeaked. Me & Ethan ran over to help him up. I layed down on the plant thingy & tried to catch my breath. Once I did, I sat up a little & sighed.

Sarah suddenly appeared. That scared me so much that when I jumped, I fell off the plant thingy. I stood back up & stood between the boys. "Hold on, if you ate us, that would so not be cool!" Ethan exclaimed. I shook my head in agreement. "If I wanted to eat you, I would've done that by now!" Sarah replied. "See? She's going to eat us!" Benny said worriedly. "No, no, I just wanted to talk to you guys!" She said trying to explain.

"Demon of the night, be gone!" He said, holding two stakes in the form of an 'X'. "Guys, whatever you saw is not what it looks like" she said. "Your a freakin vampire! You eat animals & drink their blood!" I squeaked. "Okay, so its kinda what it looks like..." "I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch & I'm not afraid to use it!" He exclaimed letting out his breath.

"Would you guys just shut up?! I'm just a normal girl! Well, at least I used to be until my clummy ex-boyfriend bit me." She said sighing. "And I'm typically still a fledgling, until I drink human blood, which I really don't want to do... I have exactly 20 days until my mortal body dies." She explained. "So your not going to eat us?" I asked, double checking. She shook her head. "No, but I gotta get you guys home safe, I'm not the only one feeding tonight" she said. We heard a growling noise coming from somewhere.

"Finally, Grandma passed out like, 5 songs ago & she has zero boom boom pow! Can we please play now?" Jane asked Sarah. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" She replied. Jane looked at me. "Sorry Jane, I'm really tired!" I said. Sarah turned to us. "Look guys, I'm going to find Erica, & hopefully I can stop this thing" she said. "Oh, and don't let any vampires in your house, that's the only way you guys can be safe." She said, turning around & walking out the door.

I went up to my room to hopefully get some rest. The door bell rang a few minutes after she left. I groaned & got in bed. It had only been about a few minutes until I heard screaming downstairs. I groaned to myself & covered my ears with a pillow.

The screaming seemed closer now & I heard Ethan's door shut. I heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs, so I got out of bed to see what was happening. I shut my door behind me & went to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, what's going on down there guys, seriously, I'm trying to get some-" I was shouting, but I stopped in mid sentence when I saw Sarah & the pizza guy fighting. They stopped in the middle of the fight & looked at me. My eyes widened when I saw the pizza guy's fangs. I froze, not being able to move for some reason.

"Oh. My. God!" I choked out. The vampire pizza delivery dude left the fight, coming to bite me. He sped up the stairs & looked at my neck. "You know, Jesse was going to do this himself, but I haven't had dinner yet. He just told me to bring you back, but you do smell really good!" He said. His fangs popped back out as he hissed.

"Katie, run!" Sarah shouted. "Run where?" I asked. "Anywhere, away from him!" She replied. I was about to run when he gripped my shoulder hard. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. He bent down & bit me. I shrieked in pain & kicked him in the stomache as hard as I could. He went flying down the stairs & I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Sarah stabbing the vampire dude in the head with a fork.

(No one's point of view)

Sarah started banging on the door being careful not to drop Katie. "Ethan, its me, let me in! Your gonna wanna see this!" She shouted. Ethan opened the door & let Sarah in. He & Benny slammed the door shut after she came in with Katie. Sarah carefully set Katie down on Ethan's bed. Everyone in the room looked at her nervously.

"Please tell me the pizza guy didn't bite Katie!" Ethan said nervously. Sarah nodded her head feeling a little guilty. "Couldn't you have done something?" He asked her a little snappy. "I'm sorry! I would've, but with all that's going on, I wasn't thinking about it... when I was thinking about it, it was too late, she was already turned" Sarah admitted sheepishly, feeling guilty. "Your right, I should've done something, but I didn't!" She added, snapping back vamping out all of the sudden.

Everyone was frustrated right now. Ethan watched his sister carefully. "I'm sorry, I-i just get a little snappy when something bad happens to my family" he said facing Sarah. She sighed. "Imagine how bad it it when your a vampire" she replied. Katie started to rise from the bed.

Katies POV

Looking around, I noticed that I was in Ethan's room. I wondered how I winded up in here, but I decided that it had to do with something that can't be explained right now. I heard a faint voice. It got a little louder, but I still couldn't understand it.

"Katie? Katie, are you okay?" The voice was asking. "What?" I asked all mumbly. My vision wasn't very good right now either. "Its me, Ethan, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so..." I said after I was back to normal. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sure" I said. "Why wouldn't I be?" I added. "Because you just got bit by a vampire" Benny said chuckling. Sarah hit him with a book. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"No wonder I feel so different!" I exclaimed. "So what happened to that vampire dude?" I asked. "Let's just say I intruduced him to your mom's new silverware" Sarah replied. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" I said.

Suddenly the dude was outside the door. "Oh Sarah, Katie!" He sang. We pressed harder against the door. "Got anything sharp?" Sarah asked Ethan. "Well we have this" Ethan replied, handing her a debating trophee. "A debating trophee? Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"We could use this!" Benny said, holding something that looked like a baseball bat. "No, that's signed!" Ethan said trying to grab it from him. "By who?" I asked. Benny looked at the object. "Ryan Secrest? Really?" Benny asked sarcastically. I giggled. Sarah was talking on the phone with mom.

Vampire dude ripped off part of Ethan's door & we screamed. Sarah stabbed the trophee through his hand & we jumped out the window. "A debating trophee? Really?" I heard vampire dude say. He suddenly appeared in front of us & we screamed. Sarah sneaked up behind him & staked him. "Okay, you may be a terrible babysitter, but that totally rocked!" Ethan said. I nodded in agreement. She looked up & smiled.

After Sarah left, Benny's phone rang. Benny looked at the caller ID & groaned. "Should I hang up?" He asked Ethan. Ethan shrugged & shook his head. "Why not" he said. Benny answered. "Benny, wazzup?" "Wazzup" he replied. I giggled when I saw his face. "Wazzup?" "You guys are lame, that's what's up" Ethan said chuckling. I giggled. "Exactly!" I exclaimed with a smile.

I went to the kitchen & rummaged through the pantry trying to find something to eat. I remembered the bag of chips & quickly found them. I grabbed the bag & walked over to them while eating the chips. Ethan was giving Benny a pleading look & I watched in confusion.

"Don't say it, cause if you say it, then we're gonna have to go save that doofus & I for one do not want to crash a vampire dinner party!" Benny begged. "C'mon, he's our friend!" Ethan said.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked. "Rory's at a vampire party &-wait, I thought vampires didn't need to eat" Ethan said. I lowered my chip & looked at the bag. I groaned. "I forgot... I was hungry, but I must be hungry for some blood..." I said. They winced & backed up a little. "I'm not going to eat you guys! Do you seriously think I would hurt you two?" I asked. They shook their heads, still a little unsure. "C'mon guys, let's go!" I said, putting the chips down & heading toward the door. "Go where?" They asked. "To save Rory!" I said getting frustrated. "Do we have to?" Benny whined. I growled & hissed. They jumped back. "Okay, okay, but I'm not walking!" He said.

We left & I hopped in the drivers seat. "Do you even know where Jesse lives?" Benny asked. "No, but I know he lives in a house!" I said sarcastically, starting the engine. "Good point" He replied. "I'm sure we'll find Sarah." Ethan said assuringly. I nodded my head in agreement.

I started driving. In the mirror I could see Ethan holding onto the door & Benny holding onto the back of the seat. Of course my reflection was all weird. I rolled my eyes. I inhaled to try to catch Sarah's scent. Once I found it, I followed it. We soon saw her walking on the sidewalk. Ethan rolled down his window & I stopped.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where a vampire party's at?" He asked I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm acting crazy because I got bit by a vampire, what's your excuse?" We explained everything to her & I ended up in the backseat with Benny. I groaned.

"Benny, if you annoy me to death, you might be considered a snack later!" I warned through my fangs. He winced & scooted closer to the door. I scooted as far away as possible & crossed my arms. I didn't have my seatbelt on, but I didn't care at that moment. I still had my fangs out threatening Benny whenever he annoyed me.

"Katie's scaring me!" He whined. "Well, I wouldn't be if you would just shut up!" I snapped, showing him my fangs again. Ethan looked back at me. "No biting back there!" He said, pointing a finger at me. "Get your finger out of my face or I might consider it a snack!" I said, looking at his finger, then at him with my fangs out. He pulled it away looking frightened.

Sarah stopped at Jesse's house. She got out & looked at us. "Alright, you guys stay in here! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica & your friend! And Katie, no biting!" She said. "But... Sarah!" I said in a whining voice. "Look, I don't care how annoying they get, just try not to rip their heads off or anything!" She replied. I groaned & leaned against the back of the seat.

I was really hungry right now. I looked at Benny hungrily. "Just stay in the car, got it?" Sarah asked. Ethan tried talking but Sarah hissed which made them wince. "Got it" Ethan replied nervously. She looked at Benny. "I actually wanted to stay in the car!" He admitted. Sarah walked away.

I was still looking at Benny hungrily. He looked over at me nervously. "Um, Ethan? Your sister's looking at me like I'm her dinner" he said nervously. "Katie! No!" Ethan said looking at me. I frowned & pouted. "No!" He said again. He turned back to Benny & I crossed my arms with a pouty face.

"I think Sarah needs some backup" he said. "Let's get outta here, I'm starving!" I whined, holding my stomach. Benny started to argue but I growled, slapped him hard, & hissed. "Hey, watch the shirt!" He said, dusting his shirt off. I rolled my eyes & we got out. I went to go hunt.

Hunting

I started searching for some prey, like a deer or something. I crouched behind a bush & luckily I saw a deer. I stayed in position & waited. When it wasn't expecting anything, I sprang upon it & fought with it. I sank my fangs into its neck & started drinking from it.

When I was full, I took my fangs out & wiped my mouth off. It threw me off of its back & I went flying. I screamed & hit a tree. I must've gotten stuck on a branch or something because I stopped in mid-air. Ethan & Benny came running & they were panting.

"Katie, are you okay?" Ethan asked looking up at me. "Does it look like I'm okay? Get me down!" I snapped. "I just came along because Ethan dragged me here." Benny said. I hissed & the part of my shirt that got caught on the branch tore. I fell out of the tree & landed on my stomach with my cheek on the ground. I groaned in pain. Ethan ran over to me.

"Are you sure your okay?" "Yes, I'm sure! Your starting to sound like mom!" I groaned. "C'mon Katie, we've gotta find Rory!" He said, trying to help me up. I groaned. "No thanks, I'm good here!" I growled. "Katie!" He groaned. I hissed & he backed off.

"Okay, just follow our scent when your good" he said backing away slowly. "I know what to do!" I snapped. He dragged Benny away. I groaned & stood up. I started taking a walk through the woods & came back when I got bored.

The Vampire Party

I inhaled deeply but I didn't find their scent. I panicked & inhaled again. I caught a faint whiff of them & sighed in relief. I started following their scent & it became stronger & stronger until I bumped into them. I stumbled back a little & smiled once I saw it was them.

"I thought you guys went missing or something!" I said. They shook their heads & I saw that Rory was with them. "RORY!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. "KATIE, WHERE WERE YOU?" He asked shouting. "I was uh," I glanced at Ethan & Benny nervously. "Taking a walk through the woods..." I finished feeling bad about lying to him, I pulled a leaf out of my hair to prove it. I looked over at Ethan & Benny with a guilty smile & they did the same.

"Ohhhh" he said. We followed Sarah & Jesse. We walked up the stairs & stopped when our heads reached the top step, but Rory started walking all the way up. I pulled him back. We were listening to what Jesse was saying & Rory kept on talking. I covered his mouth with my hand & continued listening.

"So, let's eat!" Jesse said throwing his arms up a little. We all ran back down the stairs & tried to find our way out. "Where do you girls think your going?" He asked. He pushed us up. I turned around & hissed at him.

"You even think about eating my friends, your dead!" I said through my fangs. "And I am not in the mood!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him. "Oh, I see James delivered the surprise!" He said amused. I kicked him in the shin, making him fly back. "I told you I'm not in the mood!" I said through my fangs. He came back really fast. "Its true, she wanted to eat me in the car just because I was annoying her!" Benny said, pointing to me.

One of the vampires picked me up by the arms & carried me to the biting spot. I hissed at him & threw him over my shoulder. "TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU DIE!" I shouted. The guy got back up & stood beside me.

"No, not them, I'm babysitting them!" Sarah whined, once she saw it was them. "Wait, you guys still need a babysitter?" Gord asked. "No, no, they need a babysitter!" Benny said, pointing between me & Ethan.

I hissed. "You are dead meat when we get outta here!" I snarled through my fangs, getting close to his face. He backed away & I did the same. "So why do you guys need a babysitter?" He asked looking between me & Ethan.

"Look, no one here needs a babysitter!" Ethan asked. "Unless you want that to be arranged & I'll be glad to taunt & hurt you before you die!" I added, through my fangs. He hissed at me & I hissed back more threatingly. Benny muttered something & I glared at him while Gord hissed at him about to eat him. "Whoa, Gord, follow the traditions! Fledglings eat first!" Jesse said, pushing Sarah up.

The vampire dude behind me pushed me up & I hissed threatingly. I threw him over my shoulder & smiled slightly when he hit the wall. Two vampires had already pushed Rory & Benny up. I gulped when I realised that I was supposed to turn Benny. I glanced nervously at Sarah, then at Benny, then at Sarah, then at Benny & I didn't know what to do.

Jesse tried to pressure us into biting them. I shook my head quickly. "No" I cried out. "What?" Jesse said, glaring at me. "I said no. I will not bite him!" I said through tears. "Oh, I'll do it!" Erica said, pushing Sarah out of the way. I covered my eyes. "Erica, no!" Sarah said.

Erica bit Rory & I uncovered my eyes, quickly grabbing two out of the four stakes. Sarah grabbed the other two & we started making our way to Ethan & Benny. "Back off, I mean it!" Sarah said. "Touch one of us & I will kill you!" I said through my fangs. "And it will be very painful!" Sarah added.

Ethan threw a bowl of sauce off the stand. I gave him a confused look & he nodded at Benny. Benny threw something in the sauce. A vampire walked in it & got shocked & then another vampire got shocked after touching the original dude. My eyes widened & I gave them an amused look. I smiled slightly. I frowned again when the vampires tried to attack.

Me & Sarah held them off while the boys ran to the car. Sarah hopped over the wall while I did a side flip over it. Meanwhile, the boys were using Benny's Grandma's tanning bed thingy's as light sabers & they were hitting the vampires with them.

"Hey" I said a little too happy. Ethan jumped & whacked his light saber towards me. I tried ducking, but it still got me. I screeched & jumped back. I fell & I was holding my arm where he hit me.

"Sorry Katie, I really didn't mean to, you can't sneak up on someone who's fighting off vampires with a light saber!" He said apoligetically. I nodded understandingly & started rocking while holding my arm. Sarah grabbed me by the same arm & dragged me to the car while I screeched. We all got in & I sat up in front this time, while the boys sat in the back fighting off the vampires.

After The Vampire Party

We got home & I was still complaining about my arm. It was really burnt & you could see part of the bone. Every time I looked at it I whined. "Katie? Can you please stop whining for a moment?" Ethan asked. I thought for a moment & nodded. "I'll try" I said.

I waited patiently for him to come back. A tear left my eye & I looked back at my arm. I whined a little & he came back with a wet washcloth. "Really? That's it? A wet washcloth?" I asked, throwing my hurt arm out on accident. I whined loudly & took it back. He nodded.

"Sorry" he replied. I whined again & he gently put it on my arm. It felt better instantly. "Feel better?" He asked. I nodded my head. "A little" I said. I sighed in relief. After about a minute of silence, he sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry I hit you with it... I didn't know it was you! You can't sneak up on me when I'm fighting vampires, otherwise you might get hurt." He said. "You might?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed & gave me a guilty look.

"Please don't give me that look! I can't stand it!" I said giggling. "Please don't be mad at me!" He begged. "Why would I be mad?" I asked. "Because I hurt your arm" he replied, reminding me. "Well, yeah, I was a little mad, but how could I stay mad at you? I mean, your an amazing, caring brother!" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He whined. "What?" I asked, giggling. "Please don't touch my hair again" he whined, begging. I started moving my finger towards his hair. "Nope" he said, trying to grab my finger. I giggled & hugged him. "Your the best brother I could ever ask for!" I said smiling.

The Next Day

I woke up at 5am from feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom & puked. I woke everyone up & they all came running in to see who it was. "You okay?" Mom asked. I nodded my head. "Can I please have some privacy while I'm puking?" I asked. They nodded & left the room.

I was sick, so I stayed home from school watching Dusk III. My eyes were glued to the screen & I was eating soup to try to feel better. I knew vampires didn't need to eat food, but I still needed to get better. Quick. My phone buzzed & I paused the movie to see the text. It was from Sarah.

-Where were you today?- I checked the clock & sure enough, school had ended.

-sick- I replied.

-oh- she replied. My phone buzzed again. This time it was a text from Erica.

-where were you today?- she asked.

-Sick.- I said getting irritated.

-oh, fun- she replied.

-not really- I texted her back.

-so whachya doin?- she asked.

-watching Dusk- I replied.

-OMG, CAN I COME OVER?- she asked.

-Um, sure, but I'm sick- I reminded her.

-oh, its not sickness, its just that you've probably drank too much blood, vampires don't get sick- she answered.

-then why did I throw up in the toilet?- I asked, surprised.

-that happens when you drink too much blood...- she replied.

-it does? How come Jesse never told me this? Or Sarah?:/- I asked confusedly.

-probably because you guys are just fledglings. He only tells full vamps the really important things.- she replied.

-thanks for rubbing it in. And this is a really important thing?- I asked her.

-I guess so:/- she replied

-hmm-

-Yeah, so when can I come over?-

-well when do you want to come over?-

-how about now?-

-okay-

In about 10 seconds the doorbell rang. I sighed & vampsped down to the door. I opened it. "Hey Erica" I said. "Hey Katie" she said cheerfully. I noticed she looked different. "You look... different." I said. "I know, isn't it great?" She exclaimed. "Not really..." I replied. "So, when are we gonna watch Dusk?" She asked excitedly. "Hang on a sec" I said.

I vampsped up the stairs to my room & turned everything off with vampspeed & grabbed my phone. I came back down with the movie & it only took 10 seconds. "Okay, I got the movie!" I said. "Great! Let's watch it!" She said excitedly. Right as soon as I was about to put the disk in the DVD player, the doorbell rang. Wow, I didn't think they would be back already! I thought.

I set the disk down & opened the door. "What, did you forget your keys or something?" I asked. "Maybe" Ethan replied. "Look, we need to talk to you, alone." He added, looking at Erica when he said alone. "Sorry Erica, maybe next time" I said. "Fine" she said storming out the door. She shut the door behind her.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked. "We have to go watch Dusk III." Ethan said grimicing a little. My eyes widened & I squealed jumping up & down. "Calm down, this is serious, we have to fight vampires again" he said trying to calm me down. I whined & crossed my arms. "Do I have to?" I whined. They nodded. I hissed a calm hiss which didn't scare them as much. "Fine!" I said.

Later

I was listening to some music & looking through a magazine when I decided to see what Ethan was doing. I turned off the music & set my magazine down. I vampsped into Ethan's room.

"Hey guys, whachya doin?" I asked. Ethan & Jane both jumped. "Don't do that!" Ethan replied. "What are you guys doing?" Jane asked. "What do you mean?" I questioned. She motioned to the dart thingys that Ethan was making. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Its for a school project" Ethan replied. I nodded. "You guys know the rules, either you tell me what your doing or I tell mom everything!" She said. "We're going to go watch Dusk III" Ethan replied. Her eyes got wide & she got excited. "And no, you cannot come" I added. She pouted.

Ethan started naming off some things he would do. Jane looked at me. "I'll um... clean your room whenever it gets messy until the end of the year" I said. Her eyes widened. "Wow, this must be serious!" She said. Me & Ethan nodded. "And 20 bucks from you both!" She said holding out her hand. "What?!" Me & Ethan asked at the same time. "Mom!" Jane called. I vampsped to my room to get $20 & back.

"Okay, okay, you are devious!" Ethan exclaimed reaching into his pocket to get out $20. I nodded in agreement handing her my money. She said something else but I couldn't understand what she said even though being a vampire makes my hearing better.

"And don't tell mom about you know what" I reminded her popping my fangs out & back in. She nodded & ran out the door. "Wait mom, I wanted a goodnight kiss!" She shouted running down the stairs. "So what are these supposed to be?" I asked Ethan, picking up one of the dart thingys. "I don't know, like a stake or something" he said taking a pencil & pulling on a pencil grip thingy. "Would you like some help with that?" I asked with a bright smile across my face. He nodded.

Using vampspeed I put all the pencil grip thingys on the pencils & I put them in his pouch that he was putting them in. All of the sudden I felt dizzy. I leaned against one of the walls for support.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I replied. He sighed in relief. I realised that I had put the hurt arm on the wall because it started to hurt like crazy. I pulled it off the wall & started shaking it in pain.

"Dang it, wrong arm!" I cried holding it in pain. The same guilty look showed up on his face. "Don't, please don't!" I whined. "Well its my fault for hurting your arm" he admitted. I shook my head. "It was my fault for sneaking up on you" I reminded him. We sighed & I smiled slightly. "So, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded & grabbed his gun thingy. I squealed & ducked.

"Calm down, there's nothing in it yet! And I wouldn't hurt you again!" He said. I slowly came up. "Oh, that would've been a good thing to know before I ducked for no reason!" I said, slightly mad. He called Benny.

A few minutes later, we went downstairs to find Benny & Sarah. He called his grandma & we waited. "How long is this going to take?!" I snapped impatiently. Benny shrugged & Ethan tried calming me down. I immedietly calmed down.

"Wow, you really have the magic touch!" Benny exclaimed amused, looking at Ethan. Sarah nodded & Ethan shrugged. Benny's grandma came in with some things.

"Here, you guys might need these!" She exclaimed, handing us a couple of daggers. My eyes widened & I gasped. "Where did you get these?" I asked looking at them. "Oh, when you've been around for a while you'll pick some things up on the way" she replied.

I continued admiring them until she gave Benny a spellbook. I watched curiously. They started talking & I tilted my head at their conversation. Appearently Benny was a spellmaster or something like that.

"And Ethan here, he's a seer!" Benny's grandma said. "And Katie, she's a telekinetic!" She added. My mouth dropped. "A what?" Me & Ethan asked at the same time.

"Well, you get visions, don't you?" She asked Ethan. He nodded his head. "Yeah, at least I think I do" he said still unsure. "And you can move things using telekinesis, right?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No, but I wish I could" I replied. "That's strange, have you even tried?" She asked. My eyes got big. "No" I admitted. "Well, try" she said.

I closed my eyes & focused. I thought of Benny, then the wall. Something clicked & he was suddenly thrown into the wall. I winced at the sound & opened my eyes. "Hey!" He whined. "Awesome!" I exclaimed jumping up & down. "No, it wasn't awesome!" Benny whined getting up. I felt a little guilty.

"Are you a witch?" Jane asked. I looked at her. "No, no, not a witch! I'm an Earth Prentice, its completely different!" Benny's grandma replied. "And much more fun!" She added, making Jane's drawing start dancing. Jane's eyes got big. "Benny's. Grandma. Rocks!" She exclaimed. I smiled & we headed out to the car. "Scratch my car & I'll turn you into a toad!" Benny's grandma exclaimed, pointing her finger at Sarah.

In the car

I got stuck in the back seat with Benny again. I groaned. I have to admit, he was better than he was last time, but he still annoyed me. He wouldn't shut up. "Benny, shut up!" I said through my fangs. He continued talking & I turned around & hissed at him. He winced & backed up a little which seemed hard to do since we were in a car. I crossed my arms & turned to face the front.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked Sarah, getting tired of threatening Benny. "No" Sarah replied after looking out the window. I whined & slumped in my seat. Benny continued to talk & I tried not to threaten him. Finally I gave up & hissed loudly & threateningly. "Say one more word before we get there & your dead" I said through my fangs pointing at him. He winced & kept quiet. I could tell that it helped a lot because Sarah drove faster.

"Okay, we're here!" Sarah said, stopping & parking the car. Benny sighed & started talking non-stop again. "Benny, your giving me a headache!" I exclaimed through my fangs. He stopped talking & Sarah & Ethan looked back at us.

"You guys fine?" Sarah asked. Benny shook his head & I rolled my eyes. "I am, he's just been annoying me & giving me a headache!" I snapped. "Maybe next time I should sit in the back" Ethan suggested. "Please!" I begged. "Let's just get this over with!" Sarah exclaimed. I nodded.

At the premere of Dusk III

"Do you think Jesse's gonna reconize us?" One of the boys asked. "No, I don't think he's gonna reconize us, yes he's gonna reconize us!" I said sarcastically. They rolled their eyes. "I think I know another way in" Sarah exclaimed, leading us to the back.

"Okay, I found a spell that makes all the vampires disappear, but I might not pronounce it correctly" Benny said. He started saying the spell. Suddenly his spellbook was gone & he started freaking out. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I used vampire strength to break the lock & open it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. We walked in. Me & Sarah walked to the back curtain & peeked through. We were listening to the conversation that the vampires were having. I tried to leave but Sarah held me back.

"No, Sarah, let go!" I screeched. She shushed me & Jesse looked our way. We vampsped out of there. "That was close!" I exclaimed. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay where are they?" I asked. "I don't know..." Sarah replied. My phone beeped. It was a text from Ethan. -plan B is ready- I showed Sarah the text & we went back to the back curtains.

Erica started talking to the people. "I'm gonna go check on Benny" I said, starting to leave. She nodded & I left. I went to the place where I would most likely find him-The snack bar. I was right, he was there.

He started ordering & I decided to sneak up on him. When he was waiting for his popcorn, I popped up behind him. "Whachya doin?" I asked. He jumped & turned to face me. "Geez, don't do that!" I giggled & the girl at the snackbar came back with his popcorn. I reconized who it was immedietly.

"Hey Della!" I said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Katie!" She replied. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Benny asked pointing between me & Della. We both nodded our heads. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone!" I said backing away.

I met up with Sarah behind the curtains. "Hey Sarah!" I said so quiet that only she could hear me. She jumped. "Geez, Katie, you scared me!" She said in the same quiet voice. "Sorry, I guess I'm just sooo scary!" I said sarcastically. She hissed & the vampires looked back in our direction. We ran & I hissed at her.

"Nice, see what happens when you talk too loud?" She snapped. "What? At least I wasn't the one who hissed too loudly!" I snapped back. She hissed at me & I hissed back. Soon it was a vampire-on-vampire attack. Ethan came over to us. "Guys, now is not the time!" He said. I was just about to bite her when he said that. "Your right!" Sarah said punching me in the face. I fainted.

(Not Katies POV)

"Sarah!" Ethan groaned. They dragged Katie to the corner of the room & left.

Katies POV

I woke up in a corner & looked around. The room was filled with vampire attacks. That's when I realised where I was. Dang it! I thought. I got up to find Ethan.

I found him smiling about something. "Did I miss something?" I asked. Ethan jumped & turned around with a dagger in his hand. I screeched & curled up in a ball. "Please don't hurt me!" I mumbled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just didn't know it was you! You've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!" He said. I looked up at him. "Okay" I said getting up. I left the room to go help Sarah.

That's when I remembered that she was the reason I had passed out. I growled at the thought but continued to look for her. I found her & Erica fighting. "Stop! Stop guys! There's no reason to fight!" I said, trying to break up the fight. "You have no idea!" Erica said shaking her head. They continued fighting & I covered my eyes.

"You better stop" a familiar voice said. I uncovered my eyes & saw Gord standing in front of Sarah. They were arguing. I took a few steps forward & Gord looked back & kicked me in the stomache. I yelped in pain & held my stomache. I fell to the ground & started whining.

"Quiet!" Gord commanded me. I shook my head. He started to walk towards me but Benny came through running. Gord easily knocked him out with his fist & turned back to Sarah. That's when Ethan came running. He stopped in front of Sarah with a dagger.

"Oh, what, do you think I'm scared of a knife?" Gord asked. "Its not a knife, its a dagger!" Ethan said throwing it. Gord moved quick & it hit another vampire. "Jerk" I said facing Gord. "What did you say?" He asked, turning to me. He was about to come after me but Ethan stopped him.

"Hurt her & you die!" He said holding a lighter. Gord came up to me & threw me against a wall. He watched amusedly as Ethan didn't do anything. "You do know vampires aren't scared of fire" Gord said. Ethan lit the lighter & threw it towards the pipe. I got up & ran over to them clutching my stomache.

The lighter hit the pipe, making the water come out. Ethan tried to cover me & Sarah but he failed. "Oww!" I whined. He looked at me worriedly & saw that it got my other arm. I vampsped out of there & waited outside the car. I layed down on the hood of the car groaning.

They came out soon & they were dragging Benny with them. I got off & walked up to them. "Just go! Now!" Sarah said in a demonic voice. She was also clutching her stomache. "Katie, do you feel well enough to drive?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head still clutching my stomache. "No" I said clutching my stomache harder.

He sighed & helped me & Benny in the car. I was in the front clutching my stomache. Ethan drove to our house & stopped. He took me & Benny to Benny's grandma to get some help.

With Benny's Grandma

"Okay, what happened to you two?" She asked. Benny started mumbling & I rolled my eyes. "I got kicked in the stomache & thrown against a wall & he got knocked out" I said. "Was it an old vampire?" She asked. I nodded my head. "It wasn't just some old fledgling, it was one of Jesse's friends" I said. She said a spell & we both instantly felt better.

"What happened?" Benny asked, getting up. "Gord kicked me in the stomache & threw me against a wall & knocked you out, now let's go save Ethan!" I said dragging him out of the house.

Outside

Me & Benny worked out a plan. Soon, he ran out & missed Jesse. "You missed" Ethan said. "That wasn't the plan!" I hollered out to him. "Here goes plan B" I muttered. I snuck up behind Jesse & started to use telekinesis to throw the Cubilee Animuse towards Ethan. He caught it.

Jesse realised what had just happened. He turned around grasped me by the throat lifting me up. "Nice try!" He said as he was raising me up. I kicked repeatedly & tried to pry his hand off my neck. That only made him grasp tighter. "The more you struggle the tighter I'll hold your neck" he said with a smirk. I gasped for more air & he held my neck even tighter.

"Give me the Cubilee Animuse" He said facing Ethan. "Ethan" Sarah started but she couldn't finish because Jesse held her neck tighter. "Don't" I finished for her. Jesse tightened his grip & I was close to being out of breath.

Ethan opened the Cubilee Animuse letting out the 219 souls. They went after Jesse which made him drop me & Sarah. I landed on my hands & knees gasping for air. Jane & Benny's Grandma mumbled a spell out the window & Jesse disintegrated. I looked up. "Well, that was an interesting night!" I said. They all nodded. "I have a feeling that we're gonna have a lot of nights like these" Sarah said. We all nodded.

The Next Day

I woke up to Ethan & Benny. "C'mon Katie, we're gonna be late for school!" Ethan said. I hissed at them. I checked my clock & it was almost time for school. My eyes widened. "Go I'll be down there in 10 seconds!" I replied challenging myself. They nodded & left.

I used vampire speed to get ready fast. Then I came down. "How fast was that?" I asked making them jump. "8 seconds" Benny replied checking his watch. I pumped my fist in the air & shouted. "Yes!" I exclaimed. They chuckled. "C'mon, let's go!" Ethan said.

We started walking & Benny wouldn't shut up. "Benny, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I asked. He shook his head & continued to talk. "I'm gonna go find Sarah" I muttered. Ethan nodded & I walked off. "Where are you going?" Benny asked. I rolled my eyes. "If you weren't talking you would've known that I was gonna go find Sarah, but even then, you probably wouldn't have listened!" I exclaimed.

I inhaled & found Sarah's scent. I vampsped to where her scent ended. "Hey Sarah!" I said cheerfully. She jumped. "God, Katie, stop doing that!" She said. I giggled & shook my head. "Its too fun!" I exclaimed.

The boys caught up to us & soon we saw Erica & Rory. Erica was smiling at us but she frowned when Rory kept on getting closer to her. Everytime he moved closer, she moved away. Rory walked off & we all walked towards the school. I groaned when Benny started talking non-stop again. "Benny, shut up!" We all said at the same time.


End file.
